


Платья

by morpho_didius



Series: Crossdressing AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Hank, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hank Anderson in Lingerie, Hank Anderson in a Dress, Hurt/Comfort, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Memories, Romance, Stockings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morpho_didius/pseuds/morpho_didius
Summary: Хэнку пятьдесят пять, у него есть один старый пёс и один близкий друг. Коннору два года с момента активации, он девиант и у него есть запасные ключи. Хэнк любит переодеваться в красивые платья. Коннору нравится на это смотреть.[АУ, в которой у Хэнка никогда не было сына, но был другой любимый человек.]
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Series: Crossdressing AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722226
Kudos: 3





	Платья

**Author's Note:**

> ХЭНК В ПЛАТЬЕ И ЖЕНСКОМ БЕЛЬЕ ВНИМАНИЕ ПОВТОРЯЮ ЭТО НЕ ШУТКА ХЭНК В ПЛАТЬЕ И ЖЕНСКОМ БЕЛЬЕ НА ПРОТЯЖЕНИИ ВСЕГО ФИКА 
> 
> Elbow — Friend of Ours
> 
> Есть продолжение: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895097

_«Я достал пустые кассеты. Не спрашивай, где. И куда делась моя левая почка, тоже... Сегодня как обычно, и никаких задержек тут допоздна, сечёшь?»_

_«Поверить не могу, что однажды я согласился на это»._

_«Я тоже»._

Плотный тёмно-синий целлофан приятно и многообещающе шуршал.

Хэнк потянул вешалку из шкафа, доставая чехол, задвинутый на самый край пёстрыми рубашками и парой поношенных пиджаков. Оно пришло ещё неделю назад, а уже оказалось в самой глубине, словно он пытался его спрятать, отодвигая вместе с ним и этот день, которому позволил наступить только сегодня.

Потому что сегодня был выходной и он был один в доме.

Потому что он соскучился по этому за пять лет.

Хэнк положил чехол на кровать, расстегнул кнопки по бокам и снял шуршащий целлофан, убирая в сторону.

Оно было очень красивым, точь-в-точь как с картинки на той девушке-модели, которую можно было рассмотреть, крутя 3D-экран, со всех сторон. Только это было размеров на семь-восемь больше. Хэнк надеялся, что угадал с мерками; он давно не покупал платья, а его тело неумолимо менялось.

Красный верх с перешнурованным корсетом, синий низ — юбка с подъюбником, черный ремешок с золотистой пряжкой. Та Трейси на движущейся картинке из каталога выглядела в нём чудесно, пока искусственный поддув снизу приподнимал слои её подола. Классический пин-ап. Хэнку очень понравилось.

Тут же лежала новая упаковка сетчатых коричневых чулков с креплениями, трусики и лиф. Их он планировал надеть под низ.

Внутри что-то знакомо, несмело и робко трепыхнулось. По всему телу пробежала волна мурашек, приподняв волосы на руках.

Это было предвкушение.

Хэнк уже не помнил, когда это началось. Это было с ним всегда. Иногда в детстве он доставал из огромного шкафа одежду матери — юбки, платья, сарафаны, блузки. Он рассматривал их, трогая ткань и прикладывая на себя сверху, смотрясь в зеркало. Больше всего ему нравились платья. Цельные, обволакивающие его с головы до ног. Тёплые и лёгкие, с рукавами и без, из хлопка, атласа, бархата или льна. Однажды он дождался, когда все уйдут из дома, и померил одно — длинное, лиловое, с рукавами до локтей и глубоким вырезом, из лёгкого, почти воздушного шёлка. Маме оно очень шло. Когда он надел его и долго разглядывал себя в зеркале, ему показалось, что ему тоже оно идёт. Только в глубоком декольте было видно грудь и соски. Хэнк решил, что когда вырастет, эта проблема решится сама собой. Но когда он подрос, он не смог залезть ни в одно мамино платье.

Хэнк не знал, откуда в нём это желание. Он не хотел носить платья каждый день. Ему было комфортно в его обычной одежде — в штанах, футболках, рубашках. Но ни в чём из этого он не чувствовал себя так легко, так волшебно, как в платье. Хэнк не хотел быть женщиной. Он любил женщин и сам; он женился на Лилит, прекрасной, доброй, отзывчивой. Мама была так рада. Лилит была медсестрой. Полицейский и медсестра, они были чудесной парой. Они были счастливы в браке; Лилит хотела от него детей. Хэнк хотел дочь, Лилит был не важен пол.

Он надел её платье, — синее в полоску, из мягкого трикотажа, — лишь однажды, когда она задерживалась со своей смены в больнице. Оно хорошо тянулось, но держало форму; к телу оно было очень приятным. Лилит выглядела в нём как дивный ночной цветок; Хэнк думал о ней и её прекрасном цветочном имени, обнимая себя руками в длинных ворсистых рукавах.

Лилит вернулась раньше.

«С тобой что-то не так, Хэнк», — сказала она в тот вечер. Он попытался ей объяснить.

Она легла спать на диван.

«С тобой что-то не так, Хэнк», — сказала она через месяц и ушла, собрав все свои вещи.

Они так и не завели дочь.

Лилит переехала в Висконсин, и больше они не общались.

Хэнк понял, что он никогда больше не наденет чужие вещи. В конце концов, он был взрослым, и у него была работа; он купил дом и машину, — мог покупать себе и красивые платья.

Он заказывал их в интернете и просто надевал перед зеркалом. Ходил по дому, делал какие-то дела, разговаривал с псом, смотрел телевизор, слушал старые мелодичные песни. Ему нравилось, как колышется подол при ходьбе и как ничто не сковывает при движении ноги. Потом он снимал их и убирал в шкаф, в отдельное отделение, которое было ближе к стене.

Тем редким людям, которые время от времени появлялись у него в спальне, он никогда не показывал их. Иногда он почти решался, но люди уходили раньше, и он понимал, что это были не те люди, которым следовало об этом говорить. Что он всё делал правильно.

В тридцать первом Хэнк познакомился с Гэвином Ридом.

Гэвин любил тёмное пиво — _«Потому что светлое — это ослиная ссанина, Андерсон, не смей пить это дерьмо»_ , — тупые громкие боевики — _«Ты только посмотри, как этот дебил одной рукой держит пушку и якобы не мажет, это же лучше всех, блядь, комедий, вместе взятых»_ , — курить перед сном, бриться раз в месяц и трахаться до изнеможения. У него была шальная улыбка и татуировка под правой лопаткой в виде кита.

Ещё Гэвин любил Хэнка. И все его платья. _«Оденься. Для меня»_ , — хрипло сказал он, когда Хэнк, отведя взгляд, открыл перед ним дальнюю дверцу. Хэнк выполнил его просьбу. Пока он переодевался, Гэвин смотрел на него потемневшими глазами, а когда Хэнк закончил, произнёс:

_«Я хочу, чтобы ты был таким только со мной, усёк? Иди сюда, сладкая»._

Хэнк показал ему все платья постепенно, одно за другим, выдерживая томительные паузы в несколько дней. Гэвин давал им названия. «Кровавая Мэри», «Мятная Конфета», «Мохнатый Динозавр», «Невеста Рэмбо», «Снимательное настроение». Последнее нравилось ему особенно сильно. Они выбрали и заказали его вместе.

Хэнк задыхался от того, как Гэвин смотрел на него из-за своего стола, зная, что под его рубашкой и тёмными джинсами надето прозрачное боди, а сеточка капрона обтягивает его ноги до самого верха бёдер. Он вспыхивал от его коротких смс, которые тот украдкой набирал под столом. Они делали так раз в год, в особенный день. Это было традицией, которая всегда завершалась одинаково.

Хэнк любил Гэвина. Он никогда бы не подумал, что к концу пятого десятка он всё-таки встретит человека, с которым будет так счастлив. Что это будет мужчина. Который будет счастлив с ним.

А Гэвин был.

Ему нравилось лежать у Хэнка на коленях и утыкаться носом в живот, довольно ухмыляясь, пока Хэнк перебирал его волосы и чувствовал горячее дыхание сквозь ткань. Гэвин обнимал его сзади в постели, сильный, крепкий, и, колясь щетиной в шею, желал самых сладких снов.

_«Как ты, моя любовь»._

Он всегда засыпал раньше, и Хэнк перегибался через него каждую ночь, чтобы выключить ночник.

В тридцать пятом Гэвин, в отличие от героев бестолковых боевиков, держал пушку обеими руками и отстрелял за свой стаж достаточно, чтобы не мазать практически никогда. Однако это не спасло его от пули, выпущенной в спину, которая прошла навылет через грудную клетку и ударилась в капот патрульной машины. Он кинулся прикрывать недотёпу-новичка, приставленного к нему на днях. У него было слишком мало времени, чтобы надеть бронежилет.

Последние слова, которые Рид бросил Хэнку перед их выездом на горячую точку, были:

_«Не ссы, старик. У нас вечер Стэтхэма, не забыл? И приготовь то красное, с вырезом. Ты в нём охуенен, клянусь железной жопой Терминатора»._

Он уже не дышал, когда Хэнк, прорвавшись сквозь толпу, упал на колени рядом с ним. Его кровь была у Хэнка на всей одежде. Куртка и рубашка быстро стали сырыми, _красными_ и пахли _железом_.

Хэнк не надевал платья с того дня.

Хэнк запер дверцу шкафа и не впускал никого в свою жизнь.

Темнота обволакивала его вязким ледяным туманом, скрывая за своей пеленой тусклый мир, пустую гостиную, пса, который снова и снова клал морду ему на колени, тычась мокрым носом в руки.

Из трёхлетней скорби в ноябре тридцать восьмого его вытянул Джефф, подсунув дело о девиантах в руки и одного потенциального девианта — в напарники. Расследование в разгар назревающего восстания длилось недолго. Разумеется, Коннор девиантнулся почти сразу, перевернув вверх дном концепцию своего предназначения. Разумеется, Коннор незамедлительно примкнул к мирным революционерам.

Разумеется, Хэнк ему помог.

То, как неистово Коннор жаждал жить, заставило Хэнка впервые вынырнуть из оцепенения прошедших лет. Он с замиранием сердца пялился в экран телевизора на то, как его девиант ведёт за собой целое полчище своих синекровных собратьев на подмогу их разноглазому лидеру. «Я вернусь, лейтенант», — сказал Коннор на прощание. Хэнк лишь хмыкнул, отпуская его. Он был уверен: чем бы это ни кончилось, они больше не увидятся.

Хэнк ошибся. Коннор сдержал слово.

После восстания по всему штату открывались новые пункты регистрации и центры адаптационной помощи для девиантов. Мир менялся, и Коннор помогал его менять. Он был социально-сознательным андроидом. Он помогал Маркусу на новых локациях и в центральном штабе. Делал он это только на выходных, потому что в будние дни он был занят.

Их он проводил с Хэнком. В основном, на местах преступлений и судмедэкспертизах, над документами и рапортами, в допросных и архивах. Но дни всегда подходили к концу, и наступали вечера. Хэнк привык к тому, что в конце рабочего дня они вместе выходили из участка, вместе шли по парковке, вместе садились в его машину. Коннор пристёгивался и складывал руки на коленях, краем глаза следя, как Хэнк натягивает свой ремень. Затем они ехали домой. Этими вечерами у них были прогулки с Сумо до ближайшего парка, ремонт дышащего на ладан автомобиля, готовка ужина — и даже самоотверженное и бессмысленное его поедание Коннором, — классические фильмы, уютные разговоры и крепкие объятия у двери перед прощанием до завтра. Коннор взял объятия за привычку с того солнечного утра после революции. Коннор был очень тактильным андроидом. Хэнк был не против. Объятия андроидов ничем не отличались от человеческих. Было так же тепло.

Коннор был славным малым, и Хэнку всегда была приятна его компания. «Ты пробудил меня», — говорил он Хэнку, и это звучало так непринуждённо и поэтично. Хэнк подозревал, это было для Коннора поводом думать, что теперь они связаны на века. Андроид, учившийся чувствам, и одинокий коп, которого он выбрал себе в учителя. Не самый удачный выбор, думал Хэнк, скованно шутя: «Как принцессу от заколдованного сна?». Коннор лишь тепло улыбался в ответ.

Он был отличным полицейским и прекрасным другом. Для последнего оказалось достаточно просто быть рядом.

И Коннор был.

Но только не сегодня.

_«Опять ломаешься?»_

_«Умолкни-ка»._

_«Не утруждайся, старик. Мы это уже проходили. У меня есть для тебя кое-что. Тебе понравится...»_

Сегодня, сейчас, Хэнк наконец остался один. И то, что он собирался сделать, не касалось никого. В том числе и его девианта.

У Хэнка было время и намерение, которое он собирался осуществить уже несколько месяцев, но всё никак не решался.

Лишь недавно он перестал искать себе отговорки.

На прошлой неделе дрон доставил заказ.

Хэнк снял домашнюю одежду, отложил её. Снял трусы. Оставшись полностью обнажённым, он придирчиво повертелся перед зеркалом, потрогал свои руки и плечи, провёл ладонями по волосам на груди, добрался до живота. На несколько мгновений сжал в руках его кожу, образовывая из неё плотную складку, затем выпустил. Недовольно дёрнул плечами. Он действительно надеялся, что угадал с размером.

Он достал из упаковки чулки и надел их, раскатав по икрам и выше колен, затем надел бельё, зацепил его за крепления. Хэнку всегда нравилось прикосновение мягкого кружева к нежной коже в районе паха. Новые тонкие трусики были удобными, нигде не тёрли, не жали и ощущались уютно. Высокая талия немного утягивала живот. Лиф на мягких бретельках прикрывал соски и часть тату. Хэнк провёл ладонями по своим ягодицам, наслаждаясь шелковистой тканью. Затем взял с кровати платье.

Он вдел голову в вырез, затем руки в рукава, расправил ткань вдоль тела. Белый хлопковый подъюбник мягко зашелестел, окутывая его ноги. Хэнк затянул корсет, надел сверху декоративный пояс, затем подошёл к зеркалу ближе.

Он испытывал облегчение и радость. Размер был подходящий. Платье село хорошо. Пояс с пряжкой придавал ему сходство с нарядом принцессы. Красное сверху, с короткими рукавами, синее и пышное снизу. Оно было сказочным.

Гэвин назвал бы его «Белоснежка».

Хэнк осторожно провёл руками по всему телу, упиваясь этим ощущением. Он был дома. Ему было легко. Он был свободен.

Как же он скучал по этому.

Как же он… скучает.

Хэнк закрыл глаза. На пояс ему легли фантомные руки.

_«Молодец, старик. Я горжусь тобой. Походи в нём немного по дому. Я посмотрю»._

Хэнк стиснул зубы, пытаясь справиться с комом в горле.

— Хорошо… — прошептал он, опираясь руками о комод. — Я ещё немного в нём похожу.

Справа из-за не прикрытой до конца двери раздался неясный шум. Хэнк открыл глаза; призрачные руки пропали.

«Сумо», — подумал Хэнк, сглатывая болезненный ком, и повернулся к двери, чтобы убедиться. А затем она открылась.

За ней был вовсе не Сумо.

— Коннор… — от ужаса осознания у Хэнка перехватило дыхание. Он кинул беглый взгляд на себя в зеркало, словно там могло что-то измениться и он отразился бы в футболке и штанах вместо платья Белоснежки, затем снова на Коннора.

Тот застыл на пороге в комнату. Его диод мигал.

Они молчали несколько секунд, пока Хэнк пытался судорожно сообразить, что и как ему сделать или сказать. Его лицо заливала краска, тело бросало то в жар, то в холод, сердце гулко колотилось как сумасшедшее. Ему хотелось закрыть себя руками, но он не мог поднять их. Они налились тяжестью и словно тянули к полу.

Рявкнуть «Уйди!»?

Подскочить к двери и захлопнуть её перед его носом?

— Здравствуй, Хэнк, — поздоровался Коннор.

Его лампочка по-прежнему рвано мерцала, и вежливый приветливый тон сбивал с толку. Это программа подсказала ему выбрать сейчас именно такую интонацию?

Какая вообще интонация бы подошла?

— Ты сегодня собирался в Иерихон, — выговорил Хэнк с трудом.

— Я был там, но вернулся.

— Почему?

— Маркус справляется. Я мало чем могу ему помочь. Он хорош в политике, я — в расследованиях преступлений, — ответил Коннор, улыбнувшись. — Мы оба нашли своё место в новой жизни.

— Рад за вас обоих, — выдавил Хэнк. — Зачем… зачем ты пришёл?

Он яростно пытался вспомнить, слышал ли хоть какие-то звуки за пределами спальни. Хоть что-нибудь. Звук дверного замка, шаги, приветственное ворчание Сумо. Ленивая туша старого пса никогда не лаяла на Коннора и только тыкалась ему в руку, когда он сам подходил к ней, чтобы погладить. Глупо было надеяться, что Сумо оповестит его о приходе незваного гостя, который и так торчал в его доме столько времени, словно сам тут жил.

Либо Хэнк действительно настолько увлёкся, что не заметил очевидного, либо Коннор был сраным ниндзя. Шансы были примерно пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

— Хотел провести время с тобой, — ответил Коннор на его вопрос. — У нас выходной, а у тебя не было планов. Так ты сказал вчера.

Хэнк обессиленно развёл руками. Было уже бессмысленно объяснять андроиду деликатный нюанс, что порой фраза «у меня нет планов на выходные» означает «планы есть, но ты в них не входишь».

— Как ты вошёл в дом, чёрт подери?

— У тебя снова было не заперто, — ответил Коннор. — Ты живёшь в благополучном районе, Хэнк, и у тебя есть Сумо, но я бы всё равно посоветовал тебе быть внимательнее и не забывать о своей безопасности.

Хэнк хотел было ответить, что он вообще-то коп со стажем и безопасность себе уж как-нибудь обеспечит, но его взгляд вовремя упал на собственное отражение в зеркале. Говорить Коннору о том, что он сумеет за себя постоять, будучи одетым в короткое платье и сетчатые чулки, ему как-то расхотелось.

— Врываешься ко мне домой сейчас только ты, — сказал он вместо этого. — Пару лет назад ты ещё знал, где находится дверной звонок. Куда делось это сокровенное знание после девиации?

— Я считаю себя твоим близким другом, Хэнк, — ответил Коннор, словно бы смутившись. Диод на его виске моргнул пару раз и вернулся в норму. — И ты сам дал мне запасной комплект ключей на случай форс-мажоров.

Об этом Хэнк, разумеется, помнил. Но только вот когда он давал Коннору ключи от своего дома, он и не предполагал, что форс-мажором его близкий друг-девиант станет сам.

— Близкие друзья не звонят в дверь? — проворчал он.

— Прости, Хэнк, — Коннор покорно склонил голову, видимо, решив на ходу сменить свою стратегию поведения с контратаки на капитуляцию. — Я уже понял, что зашёл не вовремя.

Он смотрел в глаза, однако Хэнк жопой чувствовал — той самой, которую сейчас обтягивало светлое полупрозрачное белье, скрытое от невооруженного взгляда подолом юбки, — что с такого расстояния Коннор уже не раз просканировал его с ног до головы и сделал определённые выводы. Какие именно выводы сделал андроид, Хэнк пока предполагать не решался.

Но объясниться, пожалуй, следовало.

— Это… — Хэнк опустил глаза, оглядывая себя сверху, затем снова посмотрел на Коннора. Тот спокойно молчал, терпеливо ожидая его слов. Хэнк подумал, что любой из знакомых ему людей на месте Коннора уже свалил бы с ошарашенным лицом, на котором было бы написано что-то в духе «как мне это теперь развидеть». Но андроиду в его сосредоточие искусственного интеллекта, именуемое по старинке головой, такой вариант почему-то до сих пор не пришёл. — Ты не должен был этого видеть. И никто не должен.

Коннор не ответил, обрабатывая полученную информацию и помигивая виском. Возможно, для андроида эта ситуация не была чем-то уж слишком из ряда вон выходящим. В конце концов, Коннор жил на свете всего третий год, и, хоть подавляющая часть его жизни была прожита под эгидой девиации, он всё равно не мог знать всех тонкостей бытия человеком из плоти и крови. Вполне вероятно, что он просто не понимал до конца, почему Хэнку сейчас так стыдно и неловко, и потому не уходил.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что никто и не должен теперь узнать об этом от тебя? — уточнил Хэнк на всякий случай.

— Понимаю, — ответил Коннор, и Хэнк подумал: а что, если он, наоборот, понимал слишком хорошо?

— Ты что, сейчас гуглишь, почему пятидесятипятилетние мужики втайне от всех переодеваются в женские платья за запертыми дверьми? — с подозрением спросил Хэнк, запоздало подумав, что с последним пунктом он как раз-таки неплохо сегодня проебался.

— Самую малость, — признался Коннор.

Хэнк задался вопросом, сколько гигабайтов трафика у Коннора входит в понятие «самая малость».

— Матерь божья, даже не хочу знать, что ты там нашёл.

Хэнк отвернулся, чувствуя, как лицо ещё сильнее заливает краска, а кожа начинает неконтролируемо потеть. Он потёр щёки, подавив желание закрыть лицо руками.

— Всё, что я нашёл в сети, неважно, — вдруг сказал Коннор.

— Что? — Хэнк непонимающе воззрился на него. — Почему?

— Мне не важно знать, по каким причинам это делают другие мужчины.

Хэнк поскрёб бороду. Он не особо догонял, что Коннор имеет в виду, и, кажется, не был готов догонять. Он понятия не имел, сможет ли он теперь общаться с ним как прежде, но чтобы успокоиться и подумать об этом, ему нужно было остаться одному. И в этот раз не забыть закрыть входную дверь.

— Тебе лучше уйти, Коннор.

— Могу я остаться?

Хэнку показалось, что в шоке была даже «Белоснежка». Он открыл было рот, чтобы сказать веское и категоричное «Какого хрена?», но Коннор не дал ему это сделать, быстро добавив:

— Мне не важно, почему это делают другие. Если хочешь, то мне будет так же не важно, почему это делаешь ты.

Он сделал один шаг, переступая порог спальни. Хэнк попялился на его ноги, совершившие такую ошеломительную наглость, затем выразительно поднял брови.

— И нахрена тебе оставаться?

— Мне нравится.

— Что тебе нравится?

— Как ты выглядишь. Очень нравится. Тебе идёт это платье.

Хэнк решил бы, что он издевается, если бы не знал Коннора как облупленного. Грёбаный девиант говорил искренне. Грёбаный девиант считал, что Хэнку идёт его платье.

Блядь, подумал Хэнк. Кажется, грёбаный девиант только что сделал ему комплимент.

Коннор кивнул на целлофановый чехол, лежавший на кровати.

— Оно новое?

Хэнк зачем-то обернулся туда же.

— Да.

— Красивое.

Коннор сделал ещё шаг в глубину комнаты. «Проходи, не стесняйся», — ошарашенно подумал Хэнк, а затем Коннор снова спросил:

— Я могу остаться, Хэнк?

Хэнк ни черта не понимал. Кажется, Коннор решил, что это вполне себе обыденный досуг для одинокого мужчины его возраста — настолько обыденный, что его можно разделить со своим коллегой-близким-другом-девиантом.

Он смотрел на него вопросительно и выжидающе. Коннор был очень щепетилен в вопросах личного пространства; он всегда спрашивал разрешения, если не получал его очевидным путём ранее.

Иногда Хэнку хотелось, чтобы он перестал постоянно спрашивать. «Ты хочешь быть как человек, Коннор, а люди импульсивны. Делай больше того, что тебе хочется самому», — говорил он ему. «Я не хочу доставлять неудобства», — улыбался в ответ Коннор. Хэнк смеялся, потому что с этим как раз Коннор чудовищно лажал. Но Хэнк даже был этому рад. Лажать — это было так по-человечески.

И сейчас Коннор лажал, потому что действительно хотел остаться.

— Можешь, — наконец разрешил Хэнк, махнув рукой.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Коннор. Затем снял уличную куртку, повесил её на спинку стула. Ему не могло быть жарко в помещении, и смысла в этом действии для него не было никакого, но он всё равно это сделал. Хэнк однажды научил его, что в помещении нужно снимать верхнюю одежду.

Коннор остался в одной неброской футболке с принтом. На ногах были ничем не приметные брюки и кроссовки. Он выглядел совсем как обычный человек. Теперь все андроиды так выглядели. Лишь диод светился на виске голубым колечком, выдавая в нём представителя другого вида, живущего бок о бок с людьми на равных правах вот уже два года. Коннор был из тех немногочисленных андроидов, кто оставил диод. Он сказал, что он ему не мешает. Только даёт окружающим лучше его понимать.

«И тебе, Хэнк».

Хэнк уже привык к такому Коннору. Повседневная одежда вместо форменного костюма РК800 ему очень шла. Они вместе выбирали её ему в магазине неподалёку. Коннор мерил вещи в примерочной, за шторкой. Хэнк не заглядывал.

Коннор прошёл мимо него и сел на краешек кровати. Он легко мог и постоять, но знал, что если сядет, Хэнку будет комфортнее, — он сам рассказывал ему про свою программу социальной интеграции. Хэнк насмешливо её комментировал, но был вынужден признать резонность некоторых тезисов. Коннор тогда признался, что не всегда ей пользуется, потому что Хэнк советовал ему больше импровизировать. Хэнк похвалил его; Коннор был смущён и рад.

Повисла тишина. Хэнк нерешительно посмотрел на него сверху вниз, потоптался на месте. «Белоснежка» зашуршала подолом.

Коннор рассматривал его; он неторопливо скользил взглядом по платью, по рукавам, корсету, юбке, затем остановил его на животе. Хэнк скосил глаза туда же и кашлянул.

— Оно смотрелось бы на мне лучше, если бы он… хм… был немного меньше, — Хэнк понял, что снова краснеет.

— Оно смотрелось бы на тебе чудесно в любом случае, Хэнк. 

Он снова сделал ему комплимент. Хэнку хотелось то ли выругаться, то ли молча провалиться сквозь землю.

— Мне нравятся цвета, — продолжал между тем Коннор. — И фасон. Тебе оно очень к лицу.

«Пожалуйста, прекрати», — хотел просипеть Хэнк, но он не смог. Голос Коннора был негромким, мягким, успокаивающим. В нём не было ни грамма издёвки, ни грамма фальши. Его хотелось слушать.

— У тебя есть ещё?

— Да… — Хэнк прокашлялся. — Да, несколько.

— Покажешь?

Хэнк растерялся. Коннор что, хотел, чтобы он устроил ему здесь модное дефиле? К такому он точно не был готов.

— Что, все?

Коннор пожал плечами. Хэнк любил, когда он пожимал плечами. Это движение всегда выходило у него таким непосредственным, таким естественным. Возможно, оно было из программы социальной интеграции. Но Хэнку всё равно нравилось.

— Если хочешь, начни с того, которое тебе нравится больше других, — предложил Коннор.

Хэнк кинул несмелый взгляд на шкаф. Затем на Коннора.

— Хорошо, — он кивнул. Подошёл к дальней дверце шкафа, где висели все его платья. Повернул ключ, который вставил ещё вчера, но пока не поворачивал. Открыл.

Он снова оказался с ними лицом к лицу.

Чувствуя, как томительно сжимается в груди сердце, Хэнк пробежался взглядом по ним всем. Он так давно сюда не заглядывал. Он помнил до мельчайшей детали каждое из них.

Он провёл рукой по зелёному меху длинного, с разрезом до бедра «Мохнатого Динозавра». Коснулся белого ворота с алой оторочкой «Невесты Рэмбо». С болью в груди сжал в ладони атласный рукав «Кровавой Мэри».

Затем решительно достал платье, висевшее с левого края. Хэнк сделал выбор.

Он покажет Коннору «Сахарную Вату».

Однажды Гэвин сказал Хэнку, что нет ничего слаще, чем брать его, когда оно было на нём.

Закрыв створку, Хэнк вернулся с платьем к кровати и разложил его поверх покрывала. Коннор наблюдал за ним. Хэнк боялся встречаться с ним взглядом, усердно разглаживая складки лёгкого нежно-розового шифона.

— Ты наденешь его? — спросил Коннор.

В его голосе Хэнку снова захотелось утонуть. Коннор словно бы сделал тембр более низким и хрипловатым. Возможно, ему это только казалось.

— К нему нужны другие чулки. Погоди, я…

Хэнк выпустил ткань из рук и снова направился к шкафу, краем глаза заметив, как Коннор с любопытством уставился на платье.

— Проводишь экспертизу? — усмехнулся он, застывая перед зеркальной дверцей и наблюдая за ним в отражении. — Потрогай, если хочешь.

Коннор незамедлительно дотронулся до ткани, словно этого и ждал. Провёл рукой по подолу, добрался до края и сжал его между пальцами, потерев чуть выше кромки, пробуя на ощупь.

— Девяносто три процента вискоза, семь процентов полиэстер, — сообщил он. — Подходит для ношения в жаркую погоду. Кожа будет дышать под такой тканью, минимизируя потоотделение. Декоративный шифон не помешает.

Хэнк засмеялся.

— На улицу я в нём точно не выйду, Коннор, как бы ты меня ни просил.

Коннор улыбнулся.

— Хорошо. Тогда надень его сейчас, — произнёс он, встречаясь с ним глазами через зеркало. — Я посмотрю на тебя в нём здесь.

Хэнк ощутил, как сердце у него затрепыхалось где-то в районе горла. Это уже был не вопрос. Это была просьба.

Он сглотнул.

— Я…

— Ты нашёл чулки? — поинтересовался Коннор, склонив голову, хотя прекрасно видел, что ни черта Хэнк ещё не искал.

— Сейчас… — пробормотал Хэнк, открывая дверцу и опускаясь к самому нижнему угловому ящику.

Как и отделение с платьями, этот ящик он тоже не открывал очень давно. Ему показалось, что ручка поддалась неохотно, словно не желая пускать его внутрь, но сам ящик выдвинулся легко, даже без скрипа.

Чулков с креплениями и поясами было несколько, они лежали, нетронутые, так же аккуратно, как он складывал их в последний раз, чтобы они не цеплялись друг за друга — сетка и капрон были сущим проклятием, стоило им оказаться в опасной близости с крючками.

Хэнк перебрал их все пальцами и озадаченно нахмурился, не находя нужного комплекта. Он прошёлся внимательнее ещё раз по всем чулкам, тихо шурша упаковками и капроном, затем выдвинул ящик сильнее и застыл.

Дышать стало трудно, словно бы воздух наполовину превратился в воду. Он забивал лёгкие, кипятком обжигая их изнутри.

— Всё в порядке? — услышал он позади. Конечно, Коннор не мог не заметить.

— Да… Да, в порядке, — проговорил Хэнк, смотря на спрятанную в углу видеокамеру, выглядывающую из-под чёрной кружевной комбинации.

_«Это останется между нами?»_

_«Пф-ф, не сомневайся, старик. Чёрта с два я кому-то позволю увидеть тебя таким. Раздевайся, не тормози»._

Глухая, пульсирующая боль сжала сердце, словно в тиски. Хэнку стало душно и дурно. Он ощущал на себе взгляд Коннора. Он знал, что тот обеспокоен. Он знал, что в глаза андроидов его модели встроены мощные инфракрасные сканеры и оптические линзы. Коннор тоже увидел камеру.

— Хэнк.

Хэнк глубоко вдохнул, готовясь, что Коннор сейчас задаст вопрос. Коннор был любознательным андроидом.

— Коннор.

Он не знал, что скажет ему в ответ. Но попытался взять себя в руки, приготовившись для начала услышать.

Однако Коннор сказал:

— Не делай этого, если ты не хочешь.

Хэнк обернулся. Коннор по-прежнему сидел на кровати. Его диод ровно горел жёлтым.

— Не делать чего? — тупо спросил Хэнк.

Коннор едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Не ищи чулки.

Улыбка вышла грустной и нежной. Хэнк понял, что он идиот, если решил, что Коннор спросит у него про камеру. За два года девиации Коннор научился разбираться в людях куда лучше, чем он сам научился разбираться в андроидах.

Коннор никогда не говорил с ним о Гэвине Риде.

Коннор читал их личные досье.

Хэнк усмехнулся, продавливая горечь куда-то вглубь, привычно загоняя её в тёмную мрачную нору, где она жила все эти годы, периодически вылезая на свет. Он постарался заставить себя глубоко дышать — обычно это помогало.

На полке выше ящика стопками лежала нетронутая одежда. _Его_ одежда. У Гэвина было мало вещей; он предпочитал носить толстовки, джинсы и джемпера до тех пор, пока те не занашивались до дыр. За эти годы Хэнк так и не смог найти в себе силы постирать их и отнести на благотворительность.

Он скользнул по стопкам вещей взглядом. Подавил неконтролируемо сильное желание наклониться и зарыться в них лицом. Он знал, что они ещё хранили еле уловимые остатки запаха. Хэнк бы уловил.

Он выдохнул.

И вдохнул.

— Я уже нашёл.

Белые чулки с крепежами и кружевные трусики для них лежали в противоположном дальнем углу ящика. Хэнк достал их, задвинул ящик, поднялся и закрыл шкаф.

Затем обернулся к Коннору. Тот смотрел на него внимательно, ожидая. Хэнк подошёл к кровати, положил на неё добытые чулки. Коннор скользнул по ним заинтересованным взглядом, затем вопросительно кивнул на «Сахарную Вату».

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я его надел? — уточнил зачем-то Хэнк.

— Да. Я хочу, — подтвердил Коннор.

Хэнк выдохнул.

— Э… ладно. Коннор… Ты не мог бы тогда… — он ощутил, как его затапливает горячий, какой-то порочный стыд. — Ты не мог бы отвернуться?

Коннор мягко улыбнулся.

— Конечно, Хэнк. — Он встал с кровати и, отойдя на пару шагов, повернулся к нему спиной. — Скажи, когда будешь готов.

— Спасибо… — пробормотал Хэнк.

Он аккуратно стянул коричневые чулки, надел вместо них найденные белые. Переодел трусики под подолом. Затем вытащил пояс, расстегнул пуговицы корсета и снял обновку, понимая, что всегда теперь будет ассоциировать её исключительно с Коннором и днём, когда тот застукал его в ней.

Оставшись в одном белье, он кинул косой взгляд в зеркало шкафа и вдруг понял, что видит в нём отражение Коннора, стоявшего к шкафу боком. А значит, краем глаза тот тоже мог его видеть. Конечно, сейчас он честно пялился в стену, послушно замерев как истукан, однако Хэнк не мог параноидально не накрутить себе картин того, что бесстыжему андроиду могло прийти в голову.

Ему захотелось инстинктивно прикрыться руками. Ему даже чудилось, как в отражении Коннор медленно и хитро поворачивает голову, чтобы украдкой видеть его лучше.

Хэнк попытался убедить себя в том, что это лишь игры его воображения.

От мысли о том, что Коннор может подглядывать за тем, как он переодевает платья, ему стало нестерпимо жарко, стыдно. Он чувствовал, как под тонкой тканью белых трусиков начинает твердеть член.

Если Коннор заметит и это… Боги, Хэнк не мог этого допустить.

Когда Гэвин в первый раз снимал его, раздевающегося, на камеру, волнение перед объективом не давало ему возбудиться как следует. Он закрывал руками лицо, и воздух охлаждал его распалённое, нагое тело. Только когда Гэвин выключил камеру, отбросив на кресло, он ощутил резкий прилив крови внизу, и тогда он был уже полностью раздет, а оба они знали, что будут с этим делать. Гэвин отнимал его руки от лица и брал в свои. Хэнк чувствовал себя самым порочным и самым свободным в тот странный, великолепный день. В день рождения Гэвина. Когда прошла всего неделя с тех пор, как Хэнк открылся ему, и всего несколько минут с тех пор, как Рид то ли попросил, то ли приказал раздеться перед ним, продемонстрировав свой древний отцовский раритет.

_«Сделай мне подарок на тридцатник, ну же. Перехожу рубеж, как никак...»_

_«Это что, седой волос?»_

_«Поседею полностью, пока уломаю тебя, Андерсон. Никто не сунется к технике из прошлого века, это я гарантирую тебе как официальный старик. Потому что все решат, что это барахло не работает. То, что будет на кассете, сладкий, — будет только моим»._

Камера была выключена сейчас.

Она была выключена уже пять лет.

Хэнк поспешно взял платье и пропустил руки в мягкие розовые рукава. Затем он потянул его вниз, натягивая на торс, на живот, расправляя подол на бёдрах.

— Если тебе понадобится помощь с застёжкой, позови меня, — вдруг подал голос Коннор.

Хэнк сначала уставился на его безукоризненно аккуратную макушку, затем на его отражение.

— Ты подглядываешь, засранец.

Он увидел в зеркале, как на губах Коннора появилась улыбка, но тот по-прежнему смотрел вперёд.

— Нет, Хэнк. Я бы не стал подглядывать. Но если бы ты попросил, я…

— Лучше помоги застегнуть, — прервал его Хэнк, только чтобы тот замолчал.

Неужели Коннор…

Нет, это невозможно.

Он не мог поверить в это. Коннор флиртовал с ним.

— Иду.

Хэнк молча наблюдал, как он подходит к нему и встаёт позади, невесомо касаясь тёплыми пальцами обнажённой поясницы. Молния начиналась почти на середине попы, и руки Коннора бесконечно медленно заскользили оттуда, придерживая края платья, вверх.

Коннор никогда не отключал функцию имитации дыхания. Хэнк ощутил его совсем близко к своей шее. Коннор был почти одного с ним роста.

Гэвин был ниже. И молнию он застегивал одним рывком, хотя чаще только расстёгивал.

Руки за спиной вдруг замерли.

— Тебе нужно немного втянуть живот, Хэнк. Чтобы прошёл бегунок.

Коннор больше не говорил в голос. Он шептал.

Хэнк судорожно вдохнул носом воздух, ощущая, как его сердце колошматится о рёбра в каком-то бешеном исступлении, сжимаясь от старой, въедливо-горькой боли и от этого нового, ни на что не похожего ощущения внизу живота, которое вызывал шёпот Коннора. По спине бежали мурашки; Коннор наверняка их видел.

Он напряг пресс, запрятанный где-то под пузом, но определённо ещё существующий, а затем ощутил, как на живот легла рука, осторожно и несильно надавливая, помогая проскользнуть бегунку замка на спине.

— Говорил же, раньше они все сидели лучше… — прошептал Хэнк.

— Ты прекрасен, — услышал он в ответ около своего уха, а затем пальцы застегнули молнию до самого верха и пропали отовсюду.

Хэнк повернулся к Коннору лицом. Тот легко улыбался, вытянув руки по швам. Диод на его виске мерцал голубым, иногда сбиваясь на жёлтый.

— Спасибо, — произнёс Хэнк, не зная, за что именно он его благодарит.

— Пожалуйста, — карие глаза смотрели светло и ласково. Коннор не мог быть машиной, нет. Машины так не смотрят.

Хэнк опустил голову, оглядывая свой наряд, который надевал в последний раз несколько лет назад. Немудрено, что он с трудом в него влез. Надо было завязывать с манерой каждый год набирать по паре-тройке новых килограммов.

— Я любил его больше, когда оно налезало на меня без проблем, — пробурчал он. Затем поднял глаза на Коннора, который всё ещё стоял очень близко. — Ну, смотри, раз хотел. Кстати, если отойдёшь, видно будет лучше.

Коннор разглядывал «Сахарную Вату» завороженно, как будто это было первое розовое платье, которое он вообще видел в своей жизни. Конечно, не исключено, что причина неподдельного восторга была в том, что это было первое розовое платье, которое он видел на мужике, подумал Хэнк.

— Мне хорошо видно и так. Это платье тебе идёт даже больше, — сказал Коннор. Он оглядел плечи, обтянутые розовой вискозой, затем грудь, где сквозь ткань проступали мышцы, живот, бёдра. Снова потрогал подол, зачем-то смял его в руке. Когда он спустился взглядом ниже, на босые ноги в белом капроне, Хэнку вдруг стало неловко, словно Коннор смотрел не _на_ ноги, а _между_ них. — Не хватает туфель, — заметил он.

— Ага. Хрустальных, — выдавил Хэнк, понимая, что шутка вышла херовая, но её уже не воротишь.

— Хрустальных, — губы Коннора тронула улыбка. — Если они будут достаточно удобными. — Затем диод его вдруг загорелся ровным решительным жёлтым, и он спросил: — Могу я поцеловать тебя?

Хэнк замер, глядя то в его распахнутые глаза напротив, то на жёлтый кружок на виске, то на складочку между сосредоточенных бровей.

— Ты… — он не знал, что сказать. Это было то, чего он мог и одновременно не мог ожидать. Это было то, чего он тайно желал с тех пор, как Коннор вошёл сегодня в эту комнату, сказав «мне нравится, как ты выглядишь».

Это было то, что ему предстояло простить себе после находки в ящике, который он не открывал пять лет.

— Разреши мне поцеловать тебя, — повторил Коннор. Он был настойчив.

_«Не стесняйся, покажи мне себя. Открой плечо… Вот так. Посмотри на меня. Не вздумай отворачиваться»._

_«Когда мы закончим, тебе здорово влетит»._

_«Красивая. Господи Иисусе. Ты лучшее, что есть на этом блядском свете, Андерсон»._

Хэнк хранил все кассеты, все до единой. Он никогда их не смотрел. Всё, что было на них, — было для Гэвина.

Гэвина больше не было.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Хэнк, и слёзы задушили его изнутри страшными когтистыми лапами, разрывая сердце на клочки и собирая его вновь, раз за разом, кусок за куском. Боль никуда не уйдёт, Хэнк это знал, боль будет с ним до конца его дней.

Но было что-то помимо боли.

Коннор прижал ладонь к его бороде, легко скребнув по ней ровными ногтями, а затем коснулся губами его губ. Хэнк закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как намокают ресницы.

Это был невесомый, хрупкий, бесконечно нежный и мягкий поцелуй. Коннор целовал осторожно и бережно; от трепета, с которым он подхватывал его губы своими, тёплыми и живыми, у Хэнка скручивалось в животе что-то дивное, сладкое, отчаянное, оно то умирало, то возрождалось вновь, оно жило в нём, оно давало ему свет.

Коннор опустил другую руку ему на пояс, ласково, интимно поглаживая сквозь тонкую ткань. В районе поясницы что-то заныло, отдавая в пах, — Хэнк возбудился слишком сильно, чтобы Коннор мог этого не заметить. Подол платья шуршал, касаясь его брюк; Хэнк летел.

Когда Коннор разорвал поцелуй, коснувшись напоследок губами уголка его рта, Хэнк запустил руку в волосы на его макушке и обнял, прижимая к себе, чувствуя сквозь ткань своего платья и ткань его футболки пульсацию тириумного насоса, который перекачивал синюю кровь по всему его пластиковому корпусу. Это было сердцебиение. В Конноре бурлила жизнь.

— У тебя эрекция, Хэнк, — сказал он. Он просто констатировал факт, и Хэнк был этому рад. Его член давно выскользнул за край трусиков и через шелковистый подол упирался Коннору в живот, но ему совершенно не хотелось что-либо с этим делать.

— Я знаю, Коннор, — усмехнулся он. — Мы разберёмся с этим когда-нибудь потом.

— Хорошо, — Коннор выдохнул ему в шею, обнимая крепче, сцепляя руки за его спиной. Хэнк чувствовал кожей его штаны; прохладная ткань блаженно холодила ноги, и Хэнк едва на них стоял.

— Почему ты хотел поцеловать меня? — слабо спросил он.

Коннор посмотрел на него — удивлённо, словно Хэнк спросил что-то бесконечно для него очевидное.

— Потому что я люблю тебя, Хэнк.

— Когда ты понял это?

— Я всегда это знал.

Хэнк тоже знал.

В последнее время только Коннор врывался к нему домой. Ближе Коннора не было никого. Не было никого роднее.

— Когда ты узнал про платья?

Коннор улыбнулся.

— Сегодня. — Он мигнул диодом. — Сорок две минуты и шестнадцать секунд назад.

— Это… странно, да? — Хэнк смял в кулаках его футболку.

Коннор покачал головой.

— Это ты, Хэнк. Я никогда не стану любить тебя меньше. Я хочу открывать тебя. Я хочу делать тебя счастливым. Для меня ты лучшее, что есть на этом свете.

_Эти слова._

Хэнк поднял на него глаза. Нет, Коннор не мог знать. Он просто говорил то, что думал. Очаровательный, добрый, бережный, чуткий девиант. Его девиант.

Его близкий друг.

Он делал всё так, как Хэнк его и учил. Коннор был очень способным учеником.

Хэнк ласково погладил его по щеке.

— Тебе два года от роду, Коннор. Ты ещё не видел свет.

— Видел.

**Author's Note:**

> Прототип «Snow White» — https://pp.userapi.com/c638227/v638227350/4b7b5/of0FfGfvdA8.jpg  
> Прототип «Cotton Candy» — https://pp.userapi.com/c850436/v850436452/b724b/FogL8FrCess.jpg


End file.
